Slippery When Wet
by PurpleForDonnie
Summary: While Mikey, Leo, and Splinter are out training in winter conditions, Donnie and Raph get themselves into a mess. Heaters are broken, lair's are frozen, and computer towers are stolen. What does it all mean? When Mikey, Leo, and Splinter return, everything seems to go back to normal, so why are the turtles going missing, one by one? 2k3 Universe. *Funny and Awesome! Read it!*


**A.N: Hey, this is PurpleForDonnie, older sister of RedForRaph! I've recently become interested in the Turtles, and this is my first fanfiction! It started out being a oneshot, but my sister read it and wanted more, saying that if I ended it where I had ended it, you all would kill me...Anyways, there will be more to this story. This is just Chapter One. Enjoy! Reviews, please, but no flames!**

**Disclaimer: If it's a ninja, mutated, and wears a mask, it's probably not mine. Yet. **

It was cold outside the sewer; snow fell at a steady pace, covering the manhole that led to the lair of the turtles. Inside, Donatello was fixing a broken heater, his tall body stretched on the stool, trying to reach the wiring inside of the vent.  
"Hurry up, would ya?" came a griping voice from beside the stool. "I'm freezin' my shell off over here!"  
"I'm doing the best I can, Raph," Donatello replied, glaring at the vent. "I guess it's too much to ask for some help from you, since you're the one who broke the heater."  
"Hey, it ain't MY fault the punchin' bag knocked it over!" Raphael replied indignantly.  
"It wouldn't have flown across the room and taken out the heater if you had punched it a little more delicately," Donnie muttered in a scolding way.  
"News for ya, Einstein, ya ain't exactly s'posed to hit the thing gingerly," Raphael scowled, crossing his arms.  
"Just... About... There!" Donnie exclaimed as he leaped down from the stool. "The heater should be fully functional!" The purple-clad turtle approached the heating apparatus, which was attached to the vent in the wall, and pressed the large red button.  
The two brothers watched the heating vent expectantly. It started whirring, and warm air seeped from the grate.  
"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Raph said, rubbing his arms for warmth. Suddenly, the vent made several clanging sounds and simmered down to silence, a large plume of gray smoke pouring from the vent. "Yo, Don! What happened?" Raph yelled, waving a hand through the smoke.  
"It seems the heater malfunctioned," Donnie stated pitifully.  
"No!" Raph said sarcastically. "Well get yer shell back up there and fix it! It gets any colder in here and there'll be icicles hangin' from the ceilin'."  
"Don't be dramatic, Raphael. It's approximately thirty-six degrees Fahrenheit in the lair, and ice doesn't form until thirty-two. So there shouldn't be any icicles in here at the moment. Now, ask me in half an hour," Donnie replied as he climbed back up the step stool.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Less talkin', more fixin'," Raph grumbled. "Just wait till Leo, Mikey and Sensei get back and the whole lair's covered in ice," Raph said to his intelligent brother. "Man, I can hear Leo now. Maybe I'll freeze to death 'fore he gets back. He'll find a way to make this my fault jus' like he always does."  
The red-banded turtle paced the cold floor for warmth while Donnie tinkered with the heater.  
"I don't understand," Donnie said, scratching his head. "The bag must've knocked something loose. We're missing the screw that holds the wires into place, and the wires overheated. I don't think it can be fixed."  
"Can't be fixed? What the shell we s'posed to do now?" Raph asked. He huffed a breath, only to see it crystallize in front of his face in a cloud of fog. "Damn."  
"It's cooling off much faster than I assumed," Donnie said, worried. "I bet it's already dropped at least five degrees."  
"That's 'cause there's a blizzard going on out there!" Raph exclaimed, starting to get worried himself. Usually Donnie was the cool-headed one. When HE got worried was when the alarms started going off in Raph's head.  
Not that he'd admit it to anyone for anything.  
"I guess we call April and have her pick up a space heater until I can find the parts for this one," Donnie suggested, climbing back down the stool for the second time. "Just let me get my shell cell."  
Suddenly, Donnie's foot came in contact with a spot of ice on the ground, and he fell backwards. He reached out desperately but missed Raph's outstretched hand by inches. He grabbed a pipe from the ceiling in vain, but the pipe was wrenched from its bolts and Donnie fell, taking down the stool and slamming his head into the floor.  
"Don? Don? You alright?" Raph asked, running from the entrance to the downfallen turtle. Suddenly, water spewed from the broken pipe, soaking the whole front room. Raph shook icy water from his eyes as he bent over his brother. Donatello's head flopped to the side as Raph tried to wake him, but his brother was out cold. "Ya shoulda listened to me! I told ya there'd be ice in here!"  
Donnie let out a low groan but stayed unconscious.  
"Damn." Raph let his fallen brother lay on the floor as he walked across the room in search of their phones. "Could this day get any worse?" The turtle looked for Donnie's shell cell. It was their last hope. Leo and Mikey had theirs, and Raph's had been broken in a fight and was waiting on the counter for Donnie to fix it.  
Raphael's eye wandered to the kitchen table, and he hoped against hope the phone wasn't there. The whole table had been drenched and was now covered in a thin layer of ice.  
"Double damn," he grumbled. The phone was on the table, but covered in ice. It was probably stuck to the wood, or broken, or both.  
He returned to his unconscious brother and tried slapping his face.  
"Come on, wake up, bro." The entire lair was soaked, covered in ice. It looked like some sort of icy hell, deceiving with its sparkly but dangerous demeanor.  
Donnie's eyes cracked open and a low moan escaped his lips. Raph breathed a sigh of relief. "Wakey, wakey. Looks like we're going topside."

Leonardo hopped over rooftops, making sure not to leave footprints in the snow. It was freezing out. He was usually game for whatever sort of training Master Splinter put them up to, but he had to admit he was slightly crestfallen after discovering their Sensei was going to try to teach them how to fight in icy conditions. It was their weak spot as a team, the cold. And Sensei wanted them to learn in groups of twos.  
Michelangelo ran alongside him, a blur of orange and freckles.  
"How'd I do, Leo?" Mikey asked with a lopsided grin.  
"Better than usual, Mikey," Leo replied encouragingly. The youngest had only fallen on the ice four times, and had only accidentally ran out in front of a car once.  
"Yes! Told ya I'm getting better!"  
Their Sensei ran behind them, not quite as fast or loud, but still stealthily.  
"Quiet, my sons. We are coming upon the lair," Splinter said to them. They jumped down from the rooftops and Leo held the manhole open for his brother and teacher.  
"I so can't wait to get home!" Mikey exclaimed. "I'm makin' some hot chocolate and playing Monkey Madness 3 for the rest of the day!"  
"When are you taking Donnie and Raph, Sensei?" Leo asked the humanoid rat.  
"Tomorrow, Leonardo. They shall fight in the same conditions as you two did tonight, my sons."  
Leo punched the code in for the camouflage that Donnie had set up, and the wall flew up into the ceiling, revealing the lair.  
"Woah! Dude!" Mikey exclaimed.  
"What happened?" Leo whispered in awe.  
Every inch of the lair was sheathed in transparent, crystal-like ice. There was a pipe busted, and water was streaming out from it, freezing once it hit the ground.  
"Leonardo, Michelangelo, go find your brothers," Splinter commanded in a worried tone.  
"Hai, Sensei," they replied distractedly, as they walked about the frozen wasteland they had once called home. They drew their weapons, unsure of whether or not they would need them.  
"Don! Raph! You here?!" Mikey hollered. He slipped on a thick patch of ice and Leo grabbed his arm for support.  
"I don't think they're here," Leo put in. "We should probably check up in New York."

"D-did L-Leo or M-Mikey say where th-they were g-going?" Donnie asked Raph as they jumped from roof to roof.  
"Nah," Raph replied, making sure he didn't stutter. He was tougher than that.  
"D-do you think they w-went back to the l-lair?"  
"How'm I s'posed to know, Einstein?"  
Both brothers were drenched, getting colder and colder the longer they walked. Donnie had his bo staff in one hand, and both arms wrapped around himself like a hug. Raph refused to show weakness, walking like usual except the slight tremor in his legs that gave away his shivering. His fingers felt frozen to his sai.  
"H-hey," Donnie said. "What's going on down there?" Raph glanced down and saw a van parked in front of a building. Men were piling out through the snow, but even in the darkness the two brothers could see the tattoos on their arms.  
"The Purple Dragon," Raph scoffed. "What're they doing out here?"  
"Looks l-like they're st-stealing tech from that engineering factory," Donnie replied. Raph leaned down into a stance.  
"Might as well stop 'em while we're in such good moods. C'mon."  
Both turtles leaped down from the roof in front of the van. Three burly men carrying a large complicated computer tower started at the sight of them.  
"What's that?" Raph asked with a smirk. "Somethin' we don't know about yet? Don't matter - hand it over."  
"Get 'em!" a Purple Dragon yelled, and suddenly thirty gang members were on them.  
Raph turned in circles, taking most of them out with a frozen sai. He already felt stiffness in his arms and legs from the cold, and there was a fogginess in his head.  
Donnie twirled his bo staff, knocking some of them unconscious. He was still feeling the affects of being knocked out earlier but he tried to ignore it and continued fighting.  
"Raph- get the tower!" Donnie yelled to his brother, who had six Purple Dragons going at him.  
"A little busy over here-"  
Suddenly, someone jumped in the van and started it.  
"Don't let 'em get away!" Raph grunted

Michelangelo scouted the city from the rooftops, while Leonardo took it from the streets. The snow was still coming down steadily and it was getting darker out.  
"See anything yet?" Leo half-yelled to Mikey.  
"Nothing yet, bro, what about you?"  
"No! Keep your eyes open! I hear shouting!" Leo offered.  
"Can do!"  
They jumped and ran halfway across New York before the sounds of fighting became more audible.  
"What's going on? You think Splinter's okay at April's?" Mikey asked.  
"Splinter should be fine, Mike. And I don't know, but I think Raph and Donnie are down there! Let's go!"

Donnie crouched and spun his leg around in a sweep kick, taking down two Purple Dragons. Suddenly, one showed up behind him and posed to smash the purple turtle over the head with a cement brick.  
Raph turned and ran at the gang member, "Donnie! Watch out!"  
The man was thrown to the ground as Raph tackled him, taking the cement block out of his hands and throwing it at another gang member, hitting him in the stomach. "No one hits my brothers but me!" Raphael growled as he knocked the guy out with a quick punch.  
Donnie ran and circled his bo staff, taking down a swarm of Purple Dragons.  
Suddenly, there were twenty more, and twenty after that.  
"There are too many of them!" Donnie breathed, frost from his sweat beading his forehead. "We can't t-take them a-all by our s-selves!"  
"Hey!" came the familiar too-formal voice. "Isn't it a little too cold to be running around like this?" Raph and Donnie turned to see Leo and Mikey, weapons at the ready.  
"Guys!" Donnie yelled, a grin spreading across his icy face. "We need to get the computer tower!"  
"Good to see you, too!" Leo yelled as he crouched and sprang at the Purple Dragon who was trying to get to the running van.  
"Yo, where were ya guys? Don an' I been lookin' for hours!" Raph yelled, grabbing a guy by the arm and flipping him.  
"Fighting on a frozen pond with Splinter!" Mikey replied, deep in combat with the enemy.  
"What happened to the lair?" Leo grunted as he fought his way toward the back of the van. "What did you do to it, Raphael?"  
"Don- see I told ya he'd find a way ta blame it on me!" Raph exclaimed.  
"Well, it was sort of your fault..." Donnie tried to reply as he was pushed against the wall by a black guy with a green Mohawk.  
Leo got to the back of the van and pulled out the computer tower, using his katana as a block from the flying weapons.  
"Okay, I've got it! Fall back!" Leo yelled, taking a crouch jump and landing on the roof of the nearest building.  
"Usually I'm all for a little butt kickin' but it's gettin' way too crowded up in here," Raph mumbled, flipping a guy with his sai and landing on the roof next to Leo.  
"I agree," Donnie breathed, knocking out the guy with the Mohawk and joining his brothers on the roof. He was followed by a laughing Mikey.  
"Today's been such a good day!" he grinned. Raph punched him on the shoulder.  
"Say that again and I'll smear your face on the sidewalk, Chucklehead."

Donatello was standing in the icy lair. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and was casually sipping on a steaming cup of coffee. He'd managed to stop the water flow into their home, and was now trying to discover a way to melt all the ice.  
"Hot chocolate!? This is the best day ever!" Mikey exclaimed happily as Leo entered the room with a box of cocoa mix.  
"You tryin' to get yerself hurt?" Raph poked him in the plastron with a scowl. Raph had a blanket around himself as well, and Mikey would look over with a grin and try to steal it.  
"What happened, anyway?" Leo asked, putting chocolate mix in the water in the tea kettle.  
"Raphael got angry and punched the bag with the force of an oncoming train, and the bag's chain snapped and it hit the heater with equivalent momentum, and thus the heater broke," Donnie replied, sipping his coffee.  
"Well, Don here slipped on the ice and pulled the water pipe down. And thus it broke, ya smartass," Raph glared at his brother and crossed his arms.  
"There wouldn't have been ice on the floor had the heater been working," Donnie countered.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. Blame it all on me again," Raph grumbled and glared at the floor.  
Suddenly, the wall opened and April entered the lair. Her eyes grew wide.  
"Woah! You guys weren't kidding! Good thing I brought the heaters like you asked!" she said.  
"Where are they?" Donnie inquired.  
Casey walked into the room, a heater in each arm, and one strapped to his back.  
"Urgghhhh... A little help, here, huh?" he groaned, dropping the space heaters on the floor. April helped him unstrap the one from his back and he leaned on the iced kitchen table, breathing heavily.  
"Thanks," Donnie said, trying to plug them into his homemade extension cords. They weren't iced over, having been in a drawer. Soon, the heaters were on and heat was rolling off into the room. Raph beelined to them and held out his hands, rubbing them together.  
"I don't care if it's winter ever again," he muttered.  
"Get used to the cold, my son," Splinter said, back from April's and coming into the room. "Tomorrow night it is your's and Donatello's turn to fight in the snow on the frozen pond."  
Raph groaned and put his head in his hands.  
"Who wants hot chocolate?" Leo asked, holding the kettle in the air.  
"Best. Day. Ever!" Mikey said smugly. Raph turned fiery eyes on him.  
"What - ya think I'm lyin' or somethin'?"  
Mikey smirked.  
"Come here- I'll kick your shell all the way to-" Raph yelled as he chased Mikey out of the room.  
Casey said to Leonardo, "Ey, I want three o' them marshmallows."  
And as the snow outside ceased for the night, there was movement in the shadows.  
The Purple Dragon member entered the tall skyscraper and took the elevator all the way to the top. The door opened and the room was dark. Too dark. He was nervous but he tried not to let it show.  
"Did you get the code out of the computer program's tower?" the Shredder asked, walking toward him, his hands behind his back.  
"You see, Master Shredder, there was a problem. We was gonna take it in the van, but, but them turtles showed up-" the Purple Dragon stuttered.  
"The turtles?!" Shredder asked, outraged. "They have acquired the code from you?!"  
"Well, see, they don't know what it does-"  
"It doesn't matter! How are we to get the code back? You've failed. Leave me!"  
Suddenly, a large guard slunk from the shadows and grabbed the Dragon by the arms.  
"Wait! Wait! No!"  
The guard dragged the man to the door.  
"Wait!" the Dragon yelled. "I know where the turtles' hideout is! I spied on 'em!"  
The Shredder was eerily silent.  
"You wouldn't lie about such matters?" he asked threateningly.  
"No! I'm telling the truth!"  
The Shredder considered this.  
"Let him go."  
The guard released his grip on the Dragon.  
"Thank you, Master. Thank you."  
The Shredder approached the man and gave him a malicious stare. Once the information was out, the Shredder planned to kill him, but the plan was unknown to the naive Dragon. He put a hand on the man's shoulder.  
"Now, tell me more about the location of the turtles..."


End file.
